Temari's tickling (suitable for 9 and older) but there is swearing
by kristensilentmelody
Summary: temari wants to say in bed on her non ninja day but her brothers think otherwise when she treats them bitterly they deside to cheer her up and a fashion she despises. and at the end kankuro ends up blackmailing her and gets completely embarrassed.


I woke up this morning in suna this sunny morning around 8:00 ish. I didn't even think to open my eyes today would be a lazy day. A day I haven't had in a while. I grabbed my fan that was leaning agents the side table of my bed and snuggled under the covers deeper with it. Qs I started to drift with a warm smile on my face.

"Tamari." My door creaked open. It was gaara but, I didn't care I was going to have my tired lazy day even if they had to drag me out of bed. Endless it was for a mission yes I would be a little pissed but it's my duty to suna. So of course I would go.

I sat up in bed. "Out! Gaara now!" I yelled pointing at the door. My eyes were blurry from sleeping.

"But I just—"gaara was interrupted by his grumpy sister.

My face became grim. "no. out." I said in a hush tone looking at gaara. He left taking the seriousness in my voice into consideration. I lay back in bed less comfortable now but still comfortable enough. I hugged my fan and began to rest with a "sigh".

(Now I know what you're thinking. Don't think it its wrong. Gaara isn't mean to us and we aren't scared of him, if anything it could be the opposite. At least when it's just the 3 of us or with really close family and friends. Because we made a bet and did a little blackmailing which we agreed gaara could treat us that way so he could live up to a reputation and a whole lot of things included. That is a different story though.)

I hear a hard knocking at the door. "Temari, its kankuro." "Please don't come in!" I groan and turn to my other side.

"To bad." He bardged into my room. Who does he think he is!

I got up again. "Fine. What." No expression on my face at all. My hair was a mess and let down.

"Gaara says your grumpy." he didn't have his make up or hat on yet. I stopped him right there. "I am not grumpy! Do you have a death wish kankuro!" I yell at him.

He laughs. "That kind of just proved it sister." He smiled. "whatever." I blushed crossed my arms and looked away.

"Well since it was our day off I thought you might want to you know do something as a family."

"No. I'm tired." I listened to myself. Wow today I'm acting like a child. I absolutely hate that, but too late now there can be exceptions days to behave this way I suppose. Besides I always have to be well not having to be but am badass Temari but I love that! It's just I need a brake sometimes.

Kankuro sighed. I looked over at him. "Fine. Temari but don't say I didn't warn you." I turned my eyes into slits "what do you mean." "Come on Temari think. What do you hate most of all."….

My eyes grew wide my jaw dropped. "You wouldn't. You're bluffing." Honestly it wasn't that serious except for me I hated it I could of even said I despised it. Why? I don't know ever since birth I hated it though. But he wouldn't do it he couldn't. It's been so long he doesn't even know if I am it or not.

But he was the only one able to get that close to me and survive with the action anyway. So in the back of my mind it worried me.

"Ill give you five minutes to get out of bed." He said and left.

I fell back in bed looking up at the ceiling. Pulling the cover back over everything but my arms and head.

"He won't do it. ….will he?"

I make a too big of a deal out of this topic. When I was little the mention of the word had me running for the hills and hiding. I don't know why I never had harm done from it. I just naturally hated it. I saw it weak and that alone was ridiculous and over reacting. Oh boy…..

I heard steps coming up the stairs. I paused omg he was serious! I jump out of bed a little wobbly. I'm dead in my tracks. Um where to hide where to hide! Not under the bed he'll find me! Um in the closet! That's too easy buts going to have to do. Its morning I can't think strait! I jump into my closet shut the doors hide behind cloths in the corner of the closest. Damn damn damn! He was going to find me anyway because of my chakra! Oh no….

I held my breath as I heard the door creak open. "Hmm. So it looks like Temari did get up."

Then I heard the door shut and foot steps away. He is most likely coming to my closet right now. And used his puppets to make the sound of steps. My room is pretty big about the size of an average living room. So I have time. I used chakra to get up on the ceiling on my closet on a self. While making wind crash the window open making a lot of noise. I didn't make much noise when I got on top of the ceiling but you can never be too sure. And then I wait…

He forgets I can feel his chakra network in a sense. This stragedy that I made up is not good. Why can't I think of one now! Of course it isn't life threating but I still don't want this to happen. So I wait…

I feel him stop and he is about to walk away intill!

*grumble* I gasp. Damn I forgot about breakfast. And my closet doors swing open.

"Gotcha!" he wears a cocky smile. I where a complicated look to describe maybe a look of unexpected defeat, or maybe getting caught in a bad way.

I didn't have room to get out I tried to spring/jump out from above to get behind him. I stupidly forgot about his chakra strings.

They caught me at my wrist, ankles, just above the knees, waist and arms' was laid out like a star fish as he throws me down on my bed. The strings were like tight rope. I couldn't budge.

"Ow. Jesus you didn't have to do it so hard!" as I tried to struggle out. Making "tch" 's and "ugh" 's in my frustration.

I saw him getting closer so I struggled faster and harder.

"stop."I say calmly I look at him seriously. "no." he simply replies.

"I'm your big sister you do what I say. Now let. Me. go." I say again less calmly.

"You are my big sis and I love you…but I don't have to do what you say when you say it, at least now anyway your at the disadvantage, you shouldn't be giving orders. Besides you look to grumpy this morning so as your responsible and caring little brother I thought id help you out with this." He said with a mischievous look on his face. I didn't like that. But especially I didn't like him dominating me so, and him talking to me like that.

I was nervous now. My voice got a little higher. "Please kankuro just let it go for your big sister." I strong eyes gave out and looked teasingly pitiful.

"I warned you though. And I promised gaara id cheer you up." He sat beside me on the bed now. I nearly started crying but didn't just cuz my eyes did didn't mean I had to.

He began to lift up my t-shirt just past my ribs stopping before he got to that certain somewhere on my chest. He's my brother he wouldn't go that far.

"kankuro!" I let out a shrill shriek. And shut my eyes tightly embracing for impact.

He lightly traced his fingers along my smooth slender sides. I opened my eyes oh no he going to torture me into this too. My mouth was sealed. I looked at his smirking face.

"S-s-stops."I said before I sealed my lips again.

"Come on Temari you know you want to laugh." He still teased me doing figure 8's around my stomach.

This made me shake a little. I am a ninja for the exception of my house that is if it was anyone else they'd be dead right now that and I didn't want to get blood over my room.

The many ticklish sensation ran up and trough my sides. I did not brake I won't show him the satisfaction of that.

I closed my eyes again for support. I stopped struggling and decided to take it.

But the jack ass moved on to another stage.

He started gently squeezing my sides with his fingers and actually tickling me.

It was harder to hold in. I through my head at the side trying to contain myself.

I was squirming under his fingers. "Better for yeah now?" said a satisfied kankuro who was glad I was reacting.

A smile threatened to tug at my lips. Not yet though I had more self control than that. Though I could feel the bubbilyness rising in my chest.

He began to go deeper in my skin. My eyes shot open. A smile twitched and a squeak shot through.

"Oh there's a smile. I see a smile. Hah come on mister grumpy gills." He said in doreys voice. It sounds stupid but that line right there threw me over the edge. I couldn't stay serious or resist the tickles anymore. I broke.

Endless amount of giggles erupted. Damn it I feel so venerable.

The giggles quickly exploded into laughs.

"Ah now see Temari you have such a cute laugh. And that's a lot coming from your brother."

"Hahaha! You. Little. Asshole!" I tried to get out.

"Wow you still have the audacity to call me that. *sigh* guess im going to have to tickle you harder than." He said. He doesn't even know what audacity mean, the little idiot.

And he did tickle me harder. Till I couldn't get so much of a word out.

I started to thrash around a little. So he used a little more chakra string across my stomach to secure it down.

"hahah-y-hahah –r- hahaha!" she tried to make out your but couldn't make it out and the sounds of the letters barley made it out in squeaks.

Kankuro was smiling having fun with his older sister and sense always she had the advantage of him. He was even laughing a bit.

"hahah-gu-haha-na!" she tried to continue speaking. "ha-ha-pay-haha!" she was hardly understandable, but kankuro understood her.

"Jesus Temari when will you ever learn." yes oh yes he was enjoying himself. But did know indefinitely he would pay for it….but he had a plan for that.

He added a few more strings to end of his finger tips and they headed for her feet. "Her eyes followed the strings a bead of sweat at the top of her forehead.

"No!" she pushed out clearly and loudly.

A whole new found level of laughs came out of the ninja's lips. Her feet began to try to dodge the strings but failed epically.

"You should laugh more I don't know why you hide it, it really is a nice side of you." Kankura said.

"Hahak-k-kankuro haha this i-isnt haha funny!" I spit out with a tumble full of laughs spilling out. I was blushing madly because it was a bit embarrassing the more I laughed the rosier my cheeks got.

"I think it is. And besides then why are you laughing." He was such a jackass.

"Shut up puppet boy!" I got through despite my laughing. I tried to glare at him through my laughing it didn't work well but I think I got my point across

"What was that? More? Ok if you say so. Heh you brought this on yourself Temari" he escalated his level of tickling. I knew exactly where he was going. He went for my ribs a terrifying place to go. It was my most sensitive spot well at the time at least.

At this point I lost my dignity and it seemed I was more the little sister then the older.

He started playing with my ribs tickling the sides of them. He only knew about that place because we used to have poke wars all the time when we were young.

As he did that he blew into my stomach. I squeaked and laughed along with it.

"Awe Temari it's like your 5 again." Tears started to form in m eyes. I was running out of breath but couldn't stop laughing. Dear. God. Just. Kill. Me. Know. I was about to beg.

"stop! Hahaha ill get ready!" "Hahah im up im up!" he blew into my stomach and pretended to eat my ribs. I squeaked again and laughed even harder. I wasn't sure if I laughed that much ever.

"What do you say?" kankuro was pushing his limits. Did he really want a funeral that bad after this?

"Haha-don't make me haha say it!" I struggled to get the words out of my mouth.

"Huh? What was that?" he blew into my stomach again. The childish giggles came up again. And kankuro giggled along with me.

"haha please! P-p-pleeeeaaaaseee hahaha s-s-stop!haha" I squeezed out of my lips stuttering.

"Well since you said please." He stopped and I was still laughing feeling the sensations still running through my nerves.

He ran out of my room still leavening me tied till he got down stairs. Grabbing a what?! A a camera! No! No way was I going to let him get away with that. But I needed to sit, to catch my breath. As soon as the bines were gone. I grabbed my fan and ran after him! Bro's going to get hurt.

I ran down the hall way and down the neatly polished wood stairs. I swerved into the kitchen.

"Where is he?!" I yelled at gaara. He pointed outside looking confused. "Um thanks. Oh and you my favorite brother now." I said and ran outside and quickly spread opens my fan.

"Where the fuck are you kankuro!" I didn't have patients. I spanned the area could pick up his chakra I followed it by flying on my fan complimentary to the wind that was blowing.

I closed my eyes. And used my acute hearing. I heard a settle shift in the wind. My eyes opened but into frustrated slits. I charged at him getting of my fan and getting him cornered. Idiot didn't even bring his puppets.

He held the recorder. "You don't want this leaking out do you Temari?" kankuro said.

"Don't you dare send that out kankuro." I glared into his very soul. He was getting nervous by my intense stare. Beads of sweat were on his forehead and he gulped. He was feeling daring. Heh.

"I will" his throat was dry. I loved that reaction.

I walked toward him reaching for the camera. He refused to give it. "Come on now." I put my hand on my hip re enforcing my seriousness. "Uh no."

I stood there. tic toc tic toc. Ping. "GIVE ME IT NOW! DON'T FUCK WITH ME KANKURO!" his eyes buldged at my explosion. I pounced on him fighting for the camera back. How could I get my weakness or that embarrassing moment get out.

We were in a tumble on the ground. Climbing and grabbing over each other to get it. And then….

"sending to shikamaru nara. Beep. Beep. Beep." Kankuro's face was petrified in fear and mine was completely blank still processing what that thing just said.

My face turned red. From either anger or embarrassment I didn't know. I stood up walked away and went to go sit in gaaras old emo corner inside the house. I still had my pjs on.

Kankuro came back inside. "I-im sorry Mari." He called me by my nickname. "Don't talk to me." I responded.

Beep. Beep beep. Reading "Shikamaru says that's priceless."

My face turned red really really red but from embarrassment.

I put my face in-between my knees. "I can never show my face to konoha again…"

"You're over exaggerating Temari." Gaara tried to comfort his sister.

"Is it garaa? Is it really!" she looked up and screeched.

"Ummm…." Gaara stood there for a few seconds then left not wanting to get in a fight with Temari.

Kankuro left as well and texted shika back and forth looking and temaris venerability and Temari didn't really get over it every time shika brought it and every time it would turn into a huge fight.


End file.
